F L A S H L I G H T
by Crypt14
Summary: 'cause Kim Mingyu is Jeon Wonwoo Flashlight. Mingyu x Wonwoo
"FLASHLIGHT "

Story telling&idea by : Crypt14

Editor : Cuming

Inspired by Jessie J song - Flashlight

* * *

 _'_ _Cause every time I'm with you and I look around me, I swear I can't lie it's a sweet life – Jeon Wonwoo to Kim Mingyu_

Wonwoo menatap sekitarnya. Jalan kota _Seoul_ tampak begitu padat oleh penduduk yang berlalu lalang hendak kembali menuju rumah mereka, senja telah kembali menyapa kota itu. Pria bersurai caramel itu masih terduduk disalah satu bangku halte, sesekali kedua manik matanya beralih memandang langit kota yang menyemburatkan warna kemerahan. Mentari tampaknya perlahan meninggalkan singgasananya. Angin sore berhembus pelan, menerbangkan ujung-ujung anak rambut miliknya. Wonwoo menarik kedua sudut bibirnya, tersenyum tipis. Menarik tubuhnya dari atas bangku halte, perlahan kembali menyusuri jalan kota bersama penduduk lainnya. Setiap langkah yang diambilnya mengeliminasi jarak yang tercipta antaranya dengan kediamannya.

Langit nyaris menggelap diatas sana saat kedua kaki jenjangnya menapaki halaman rumah yang ditinggalinya bersama dengan sang ibu. Mengenyahkan dirinya memasukki tempat terbaiknya tersebut. Tersenyum lembut saat kedua manik matanya menemukan sosok wanita yang sangat berharga untuknya, ibunya. "Kau baru pulang?" Ia mengangguk samar, menjatuhkan tubuhnya pada salah satu bangku didepan meja makan. Menarik sebuah gelas kosong dan mengisinya dengan air jernih yang berada dihadapannya, menenggak buliran air yang perlahan terasa membasahi kerongkongannya. "Di antar Mingyu?" Wonwoo menggeleng kecil setelah sebelumnya meletakkan kembali gelas yang berada di genggamannya keatas meja makan. Wanita paruh baya itu melangkah kecil, menjatuhkan tubuhnya pada bangku yang berseberangan dengan Wonwoo. "Tumben sekali. Kalian sedang tidak bertengkar 'kan?" Ujarnya kembali. Wonwoo tersenyum simpul, menghembuskan nafasnya sejenak setelahnya menggerakkan kedua tangannya, membentuk sebuah isyarat untuk jawaban dari pertanyaan ibunya. " _Tidak bu. Mingyu mendapat pekerjaan tambahan jadi dia tidak bisa mengantarkan ku pulang_." Setelahnya wanita paruh baya itu mengangguk paham, melemparkan senyuman hangatnya pada sang anak. Kembali beranjak melanjutkan aktifitasnya yang sempat tertunda sebelumnya. "Pergilah mandi setelah itu kita makan malam."

.

Wonwoo menempatkan tubuhnya diatas sofa ruang tamunya, menggelung tubuhnya dalam selimut kesukaannya. Kedua manik matanya tak lepas memandang pada _televise_ yang menampilkan acara komedi _favourite_ -nya. Sesekali tertawa kecil saat sang aktor melakukan kesalahan yang disengaja. Pemuda 21 tahun itu selalu menghabiskan waktu malamnya dengan menonton acara tersebut sebelum beranjak untuk tertidur. "Lagi-lagi menonton acara itu, kau tidak pernah bosan rupanya." Ia menoleh, melemparkan senyuman lebar pada ibunya yang kini mengambil tempat disisinya. Menggerakkan jemarinya membuat isyarat. Wonwoo adalah seorang tunawicara, ia kehilangan kemampuan berbicara setelah kanker ganas menyentuh pita suaranya pada usia 12 tahun. Pengobatan sudah coba untuk di jalaninya namun pita suara pemuda itu sudah mengalami kerusakkan parah akibat sel kanker yang tumbuh sehingga cara terakhir untuk menyelamatkannya saat itu hanya melalui jalur operasi dimana konsekuensi yang diterimanya ialah kehilangan suaranya. Namun pemuda itu tidak terlalu memikirkan akibat yang terjadi padanya baginya, ia masih dapat bertahan hidup adalah nikmat terbesar yang didapatkannya secara cuma-cuma. " _Bagaimana aku bisa merasa bosan bu, mereka benar-benar lucu_." Ibunya mengangguk, menepuk puncak kepala Wonwoo lembut. Menarik sang anak dalam dekapannya.

"Besok kau ada jam kuliah?" Wonwoo mengangguk namun pandangannya masih fokus pada acara dihadapannya. Sejenak menoleh pada sang ibu, melemparkan pandangan tanya yang langsung dipahami oleh wanita itu. "Tidak ada apa-apa, ibu hanya bertanya." Ucapnya seraya tersenyum tipis. Wonwoo mengangkat bahunya, kembali memeluk lengan sang ibu, menjatuhkan kepalanya diatas bahu wanita itu. Sebuah usapan sayang mendarat dipuncak kepala Wonwoo, jemari ibunya menyisir lembut setiap helaian surai miliknya. Saat dimana Wonwoo sangat menyukainya. Pemuda itu tidak terlalu peduli dengan pandangan orang-orang tentangnya. Ia tidak pernah malu untuk menunjukkan seberapa besar rasa sayangnya pada sang ibu, dan menikmati setiap saat ketika ibunya memanjakannya layaknya saat ia masih kecil dulu. Wonwoo tidak pernah mencoba untuk menjadi dewasa dihadapan wanita itu, ia akan selalu menunjukkan sisi kekanakkannya meminta setiap detik dalam hidupnya untuk diberikan kasih sayang yang lebih dari wanita paruh baya itu. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan setiap detik memori mengenai ibunya, ia tidak lagi ingin merasa menyesal sebagaimana yang terjadi antara ia dan mendiang ayahnya dulu. Wonwoo bahkan lupa kapan terakhir kali ia berbicara dengan sang ayah sebelum pria yang dianggapnya sebagai pahlawannya itu pergi. Ia menyesali setiap detik ingatan tentang saat itu, Wonwoo terlalu sibuk untuk mengejar nilainya agar dapat masuk ke universitas yang menjadi harapan ayahnya. Berharap dapat membahagiakan pria itu disaat kritisnya, namun Wonwoo lupa bahwa sumber kebahagiaan pria itu bukanlah terlihat dari harapan yang di gantungkannya pada Wonwoo, namun sumber kebahagiaannya adalah pemuda itu sendiri, dirinya, Jeon Wonwoo.

Wonwoo tersadar dari fikirannya sendiri saat pergerakkan dari sang ibu mengintrupsinya. Ia mendongak, menatap sang ibu yang beranjak dari duduknya. "Setelah acaranya selesai cepat pergi tidur, ada pekerjaan yang harus ibu selesaikan mengerti?" Wonwoo mengangguk pelan, tersenyum sebelum sang ibu beranjak menuju ruangannya sendiri. Helaan nafas pelan menguar dari belah bibirnya, kedua manik matanya kembali menatap pada layar _televise_ didepannya. Kembali mengeratkan tubuhnya pada gelungan selimutnya. Wonwoo merubah arah pandangnya saat ponsel yang diletakkan diatas meja kecil didepannya bergetar, menandakan sebuah pesan masuk. Ia meraih benda itu, membuka kotak pesan dilayar ponselnya. Sudut bibirnya tertarik, mengulaskan sebuah senyuman tipis saat kedua manik matanya menatap jejeran kata didalam layar ponselnya.

 ** _Flashlight (Kim Mingyu) :_**

 ** _Malam my wind-of-joy. Maaf aku tidak muncul untuk mengantar mu pulang tadi. Apakah ada orang yang mengganggu mu diperjalanan pulang tadi? Jika ya katakan pada ku saat kita bertemu besok, aku akan menghajar mereka dengan kekuatan ku yang melebihi seorang hulk ini haha. Okay aku hanya bercanda, kau pulang dengan baik bukan? Besok aku janji akan mengantarkan mu pulang. Kau sudah tertidur pasti, baiklah maaf mengganggu tidur mu, Wonwoo. Selamat malam sampai bertemu besok, ek is life vir jou._**

Jemarinya tergerak, menyentuh tanda _reply_ pada pesan yang dikirim Mingyu untuknya itu. Tersenyum sejenak saat jemarinya bergerak membentuk kata-kata balasan yang akan dikirimnya untuk pria yang menjadi kekasihnya sejak satu tahun yang lalu. Menghela nafasnya sejenak setelah menekan kata _send_ pada layar ponselnya. Beranjak dari duduknya setelah sebelumnya mematikan _televise_ yang sudah tidak lagi menayangkan acara kesukaannya. Mengayunkan langkahnya menuju kamarnya sendiri.

Kedua manik matanya menatap kosong pada langit malam yang tampak jelas dari balik jendela kamarnya yang tak tertutup. Wonwoo selalu terbiasa menatap langit malam sebelum terlelap, baginya hal itu adalah relaksasi yang begitu membuat dirinya tenang. Membuat semua beban yang dijalaninya dalam satu hari seakan terangkat pergi. Getaran dari ponselnya kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya. Tangannya terulur, meraih benda itu. Membuka pesan balasan yang dikirimkan Mingyu untuknya. Kembali tersenyum samar saat membaca deretan kata yang dikirimkan pria yang bertaut satu tahun lebih muda darinya itu. Setelahnya mematikan benda itu dan kembali meletakkannya pada tempat sebelumnya. Menarik selimut hangatnya seraya memejamkan kedua matanya mengingat begitu banyak aktifitas yang akan dijalani olehnya esok hari.

.

.

Wonwoo kembali menatap kosong jalan kota yang tampak ramai dari tempatnya sekarang. Sesekali menatap jam tangan yang melingkar dipergelangan tangan kirinya. Ia tersenyum lega saat mendapati bus yang selalu ditumpanginya untuk pergi menuju kampusnya tampak di kejauhan. "Selamat pagi, Wonwoo." Wonwoo tersenyum tipis pada supir pria paruh baya yang sangat dikenalnya itu. Menjejakkan langkahnya menuju tempat yang selalu didudukinya didalam bus. Membiarkan pandangannya jatuh pada jalan kota setiap kali bus ini mengantarkannya menuju tempatnya menimba ilmu.

"Wonwoo!" menolehkan kepalanya saat mendapati suara seseorang yang memanggilnya dari kejauhan. Melemparkan senyuman kecil seraya melambaikan tangannya pada seorang pria bersurai panjang yang tengah berlari pelan menujunya. "Tidak diantar Mingyu?" Wonwoo menggeleng, kembali melangkah bersama Junghan, sahabat baiknya dikampus itu. "Kenapa? Dia sibuk?" Lagi, Wonwoo menggeleng sebagai jawaban untuk pertanyaan Junghan. Menggerakkan jemarinya membuat sebuah isyarat yang menjadi jawaban untuk Junghan. " _Aku tidak mau merepotkannya jadi aku suruh ia untuk pergi kekampusnya saja_." Junghan berdecih pelan, merangkul bahu pria yang kini berjalan disampingnya. "Dasar pacar yang pengertian." Ujar Junghan yang membuahkan kekehan ringan dari bibir Wonwoo. Kedua pemuda itu beranjak, berniat menuju kelas mereka. "Si bisu dan sahabatnya, wah heran kenapa Junghan mau berteman dengan orang bisu seperti itu. Aku saja tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakannya, harusnya dia masuk universitas yang di khususkan untuk penyandang cacat saja." Junghan menghentikan langkahnya, melirik pria tinggi yang berdiri tak jauh darinya yang melemparkan tatapan mengejek pada Wonwoo. Ia berdecih, mengambil langkahnya menuju pria itu menatap tajam pria yang dikenalinya sebagai pembuat onar dikampusnya. "Kau barusan bicara apa?" Ujarnya sinis, masih menatap tajam pria yang kini berada didepannya. "Apa? Aku hanya bicara soal si bisu itu. Seharusnya dia masuk universitas khusus orang cacat supaya tidak menyusahkan orang yang…" Sebuah pukulan telak mengenai rahang pria itu, Junghan terkekeh mengusap kepalan tangan kanannya yang terasa cukup nyeri. Ini adalah kali pertamanya ia meninju rahang orang lain, biasanya Seungcheol, Jisoo atau Jun yang melakukan itu untuk Wonwoo saat mulut-mulut brengsek mahasiswa/i lainnya berusaha memojokkan sahabatnya. Ia kembali berdecih, menempatkan sepatu ketsnya pada tangan kanan pria yang tersungkur dihadapannya itu. Dengan sengaja menekannya kuat membuat pria tadi megaduh memohon padanya untuk menyingkirkan kakinya. "Dengar, kau beruntung bukan 3 _troll_ itu yang meninju rahang mu, jika iya maka sudah aku pastikan kau dilarikan kerumah sakit saat ini. Kau mengerti artinya bukan? Ini peringatan, kalau sampai aku mendengar mulut busuk mu berbicara tentang Wonwoo lagi, akan aku tarik keluar kerongkongan mu dan melemparkannya pada anjing penjaga diluar sana." Ujarnya sinis. Junghan kembali menekan kakinya, membuat pria itu terpekik keras. "Lagi pula kau itu pria apa kau tidak malu dengan sesuatu yang menggantung diantara kedua kaki mu jika kau melakukan hal seperti tadi. Kau tau kan menyindir hanya dikhususkan untuk wanita. Dasar mental ayam." Setelahnya melangkahkan kakinya dan beranjak, menarik Wonwoo untuk kembali menuju kelas mereka. Wonwoo tertawa pelan, menepuk lengan Junghan membuat pria itu menoleh padanya. "Apa?" ucapnya singkat. " _Terima kasih_."

.

.

Wonwoo menggerakkan kedua tangannya cepat, membentuk sebuah kalimat yang ditunjukkan untuk Mingyu. Kedua pemuda itu tengah berada disebuah kedai pinggir jalan saat ini. Udara dingin akibat hujan yang terus turun mengguyur kota _Seoul_ sejak sore tadi membuat kedua pemuda itu memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama mereka disebuah kedai ramen tak jauh dari rumah Wonwoo. " _Kau akan kembali ke Anyang? Kenapa?_ " Mingyu menghela nafas sesaat, meletakkan sumpit yang sedari tadi terjepit diantara jarinya. Menatap Wonwoo sejenak yang sedari tadi tidak melepaskan pandangan darinya. Raut wajah pria bersurai caramel itu tampak begitu serius, kedua alisnya bertaut samar menunggu Mingyu menjawab pertanyaannya. Wonwoo merasa cukup kaget dengan hal yang dikatakan Mingyu beberapa saat lalu. Pria berkulit _tan_ itu mengatakan bahwa ia akan kembali ke kampung halamannya, _Anyang_ yang berarti mereka harus melakukan hubungan jarak jauh. "Ibuku memintaku untuk kuliah disana saja, ia sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan ku disini." Ujar Mingyu pelan. Wonwoo terdiam sejenak, setelahnya kembali memberikan isyarat melalui gerakkan tangannya. " _Jadi kau tidak akan tinggal di Seoul lagi?_ " Mingyu mengangguk kecil, manik matanya masih menatap Wonwoo. Pemuda dihadapannya itu perlahan mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap pada mangkuk berisi ramen dihadapannya yang belum tersentuh sedikit pun. Ia tampak berfikir sejenak, setelahnya kembali menatap Mingyu, memberikan isyarat kembali. " _Lalu, bagaimana dengan hubungan kita_?" Mingyu terkekeh pelan, mengulurkan tangannya untuk menepuk puncak kepala Wonwoo. "Kita masih pacaran, hanya saja sekarang harus melakukannya dengan jarak." Wonwoo menarik dirinya, menyandarkan punggungnya pada badan bangku. Melemparkan senyuman paksa pada pria didepannya. Mingyu menghela nafasnya kembali, ia mengerti maksud senyuman Wonwoo. Pria itu merasa keberatan untuk menjalani hubungan jarak jauh dengannya. Ia terdiam, masih menatap Wonwoo yang kini membuang pandangannya. Pria berkulit putih itu beranjak, meraih sumpit yang tergeletak tak jauh dari mangkuk ramennya, menarik helaian mie dari dalam mangkuk itu dan memasukkannya kedalam mulutnya. Wonwoo mencoba mengalihkan suasana yang telanjur membuatnya ingin memaki saat ini. Ia benci jika harus berada jauh dari Mingyu, katakan jika ia egois maka pemuda itu tidak akan menampiknya. Wonwoo hanya merasa khawatir, khawatir dengan apa yang akan terjadi pada hubungannya dengan Mingyu jika mereka berada pada jarak yang cukup jauh. Wonwoo selalu memikirkan bahwa ia bukan orang yang cukup sempurna yang bisa menjadi alasan untuk Mingyu tetap bertahan dengannya. Ia sadar tidak ada satupun poin yang menjadi keunggulannya. Ia bisu, tidak terlalu berprestasi, tidak memiliki paras yang _wah_ ataupun kekayaan sehingga fikiran negative tentang Mingyu yang bisa saja mencampakkannya begitu saja selalu tersimpan dalam sudut otaknya meskipun ia tau Mingyu tidak mungkin melakukannya _untuk_ _saat ini_.

Mingyu kembali menghela nafasnya, namun terdengar sedikit berat kali ini. Ia selalu merasa tidak memahami ketakutan yang berada pada diri Wonwoo. Wonwoo selalu mengatakan jika mustahil mereka akan selalu bersama, pria itu selalu berfikir bahwa akan ada waktunya entah dirinya atau Wonwoo yang akan meninggalkan ataupun menyakiti satu sama lain. Mingyu selalu menyanggah pemikiran negative yang Wonwoo utarakan, mengatakan bahwa mereka akan selalu bersama, bahwa Mingyu tidak akan pernah menyakitinya dan percaya bahwa Wonwoo pun juga tidak akan pernah menyakiti Mingyu yang berakhir dengan Wonwoo yang akan meng-iya-kan seraya tersenyum padanya, namun semua sanggahan itu seakan hanya berlaku saat ia mengatakannya saja setelahnya fikiran buruk itu kembali menyerang Wonwoo-nya. Mingyu berani bersumpah bahwa bertemu dengan Wonwoo merupakan sebuah takdir yang digariskan untuknya. Pemuda itu tidak pernah berfikir untuk menyakiti Wonwoo, meskipun begitu banyak orang diluar sana yang mengatakan betapa bodohnya seorang Kim Mingyu yang mau menerima seseorang yang bahkan seumur hidupnya tidak akan pernah dapat didengar suaranya olehnya. Mingyu tidak peduli, baginya Wonwoo adalah _wind-of-joy_ dimana ia selalu bisa membawa Mingyu pada titik kebahagiaan yang sebenarnya.

Mingyu masih menatap pemuda dihadapannya. Pemuda itu tampak tak berniat kembali membicarakan hal yang sebelumnya menjadi topik pembicaraan mereka. Wonwoo masih sibuk memasukkan helaian mie ramen yang semakin memenuhi isi mulutnya. Pria bersurai caramel itu tak lagi merubah pandangannya dari mangkuk ramen meskipun ia tau bahwa Mingyu tengah menatapnya saat ini. Ia merasa begitu bingung dengan perasaannya saat ini seperti sebuah bongkahan besar batu menimpa rongga dadanya, sesak. "Wonwoo." Wonwoo mendengarnya, namun tidak mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia juga tak berniat membalas panggilan Mingyu untuknya, hanya terus berusaha memenuhi mulutnya dengan ramen. "Jeon Wonwoo." Lagi Mingyu kembali memanggil namanya, namun Wonwoo kembali tak menggubris. Helaan nafas menguar dari belah bibir Mingyu, pria berkulit _tan_ itu menarik pergelangan tangan Wonwoo yang hendak kembali menyuapkan helaian mie ramen kedalam mulutnya. "Berhentilah bersikap kekanakkan." Ujarnya pelan namun ia tau Wonwoo masih dapat menangkap ucapannya karena setelahnya pria dihadapannya itu mengangkat kepalanya, mengarahkan pandangannya menujunya. Ia menarik pergelangan tangannya dari genggaman Mingyu pelan, menarik nafas dalam setelahnya menghembuskannya lekat manik mata Mingyu yang tampak selalu hangat untuknya. Menggerakkan kedua tangannya perlahan, setelahnya mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dan meletakkannya diatas meja. Beranjak meninggalkan Mingyu yang terdiam ditempatnya dengan wajah tidak percaya. " _Kita putus saja_."

.

.

Wonwoo kembali menghela nafasnya. Langit kota _Seoul_ tampak kemerahan diatas sana. Wonwoo menatapnya lekat, mencengkram pelan pinggiran bangku halte yang selalu menjadi tempatnya menunggu Mingyu setelah menyelesaikan jam kuliahnya. Mengusap ujung hidungnya sejenak saat udara dingin mengganggu pernafasannya. _Korea Selatan_ sudah mulai memasuki musim gugur. Ia kembali menghela nafasnya, mengalihkan pandangannya pada jalan yang dipijakinya kini. Pikirannya melalang buana pada kejadiaan seminggu yang lalu, saat dimana Mingyu mengatakan bahwa ia akan kembali kekampung halamannya yang berakhir dengan permohonan putus darinya. Sejak saat itu Wonwoo tidak berusaha untuk menghubungi Mingyu, begitu pula Mingyu ia tak mendapatkan pesan ataupun sosok Mingyu yang muncul dihadapannya. Wonwoo menganggap bahwa semuanya berakhir, satu tahun yang terasa begitu sia-sia untuknya. Ia nyaris menangis jika saja pria itu tidak ingat dengan janjinya pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak pernah menangis dalam kondisi apapun, ia hanya tidak ingin membuat ibunya khawatir. Ponselnya bergetar, menandakan sebuah pesan masuk. Ia meraihnya, sepercik harapan menguar didalam dadanya bahwa pesan itu dikirim dari Mingyu. Namun senyuman kecewa tercetak jelas dalam raut wajahnya. Pesan dari sang ibu.

 ** _Queen (Mom) :_**

 ** _Kau belum pulang? Apa sedang jalan dengan Mingyu, kenapa tidak mengabari ibu?_**

Wonwoo kembali tersenyum paksa saat manik matanya menemukan barisan nama yang begitu dirindukannya kini. Menggerakkan jemarinya diatas layar ponselnya guna mengirimkan balasan untuk ibunya. Setelahnya menon-aktifkan benda itu dan kembali menatap langit kota _Seoul_ yang perlahan tampak menggelap. Semburat oranye diatas sana nyaris memudar. Ia kembali menghela nafasnya, memandang kosong pada kedua telapak tangannya. Ibunya tidak mengetahui jika hubungannya dengan Mingyu sudah berakhir, Wonwoo sengaja tidak mengatakan apapun pada ibunya soal hubungan mereka karena Wonwoo tau ibunya akan begitu mengkhawatirkannya jika hal itu terjadi. Ia sadar sejak Mingyu hadir dalam kehidupannya Wonwoo merasa menjadi pribadi yang lebih kuat dan riang. Tidak peduli jika ia harus berada didalam satu waktu sulit sekalipun Wonwoo masih bisa tersenyum asalkan ada Mingyu yang menyokongnya, Mingyu adalah pilar sedangkan Wonwoo adalah atapnya. Ia sadar jika ibunya menyadari perubahan signifikan yang dibawa Mingyu untuknya. Oleh karena itu ia mengasumsikan pemikiran ibunya jika ia berpisah dengan Mingyu maka semuanya akan kembali berubah. Dan itu benar. Wonwoo mulai kembali menarik diri, menjauh dari sahabat-sahabatnya, bersembunyi didalam kamar merasa bahwa seseorang dengan kekurangan sepertinya tidak perlu bersosialisasi. Wonwoo mengangkat kepalanya, menatap rintikkan hujan yang perlahan turun dan menderas. Ia kini benar-benar terjebak dihalte yang mulai menyepi itu, seingatnya ia tak membawa payung lipatnya hari ini. Angin dingin berhembus, membuatnya mau tak mau mengeratkan jaket yang digunakannya.

Wonwoo menatap jam yang menggelung dipergelangan tangan kirinya, setelahnya kembali menghela nafas pelan. Jam sudah menunjukkan nyaris pukul 10 malam tapi hujan didepannya belum juga menunjukkan tanda-tanda untuk berhenti. Wonwoo tidak berniat untuk sakit pada saat ujian akhir semester nanti jadi pemuda itu lebih memilih untuk menunggu hujan reda dibanding harus menerobos. Ia kembali menatap jalan yang dipijakinya. Halte tempatnya duduk saat ini sudah benar-benar sepi, hanya beberapa mobil pribadi dan bus saja yang sesekali melintas dihadapannya. Ia mengetuk-ngetukkan ujung sepatunya, merasa sepi begitu mengekangnya dan entah mengapa membuatnya ingin menangis saja. Ia merindukan ayahnya, selalu merindukan sosok itu setiap kali sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya. "Disini kau rupanya." Wonwoo mengdongak menatap pria tinggi dihadapannya. Ia terdiam, hanya menatap kosong pada Jun yang kini menghela nafasnya pelan. "Ibu mu menghubungi ku, katanya kau belum kembali." ujarnya seraya mengambil tempat disamping Wonwoo. Wonwoo kembali menatap ujung sepatunya, ia tak sedikitpun berniat menggubris ucapan Jun. "Mingyu cerita padaku soal kalian. Kau kenapa jadi kekanakkan begitu, Wonwoo." Wonwoo menggeleng pelan. Melemparkan senyum paksa pada Jun. "Kau masih berfikir Mingyu akan meninggalkan mu begitu saja?" ucap Jun kembali yang balas oleh tawa paksa dari Wonwoo. Pria itu mengangkat wajahnya, menggerakkan tangan dan jemarinya pada Jun. " _Itu bukan fikiran lagi sekarang, Jun. tapi kenyataan_."

"Kenyataan apa maksud mu? Apa karena Mingyu tidak berusaha memperbaikinya kau menganggap itu semua kenyataan?" Wonwoo membuang arah pandangnya saat menyadari nada suara Jun yang sedikit meninggi. Ia tau Jun merasa jengah dengan fikiran negative yang selalu dikatakan olehnya. Orang terdekat Wonwoo selalu tau bahwa Wonwoo memiliki ketakutan sendiri akan hubungannya dengan Mingyu. Wonwoo menelan salivanya sulit, merasakan begitu banyak sesak yang memenuhi rongga dadanya. Ia terdiam, tak berusaha menyanggah ucapan Jun. "Kau itu bodoh jika berfikir Mingyu akan mencampakkan mu begitu saja. Ayolah Wonwoo, kita semua tau bahwa Mingyu sudah terlalu mencintai mu jadi kecil kemungkinan dia untuk mencampakkan mu seperti apa yang kau fikirkan." Ujar Jun kembali seraya menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Jujur saja, Jun merasa cukup emosi denga alasan Wonwoo yang meminta putus hanya karena tau Mingyu harus kembali ke kampung halamannya. Baginya Wonwoo terlalu kekanakkan dan egois. "Hubungan jarak jauh itu tidak seburuk yang kau kira, Wonwoo. Asalkan kalian saling percaya tidak akan terjadi hal yang buruk."

" _Aku tetap tidak bisa, Jun. Kau tau bahwa aku tidak sempurna dalam artian cacat. Aku bisu, dan tidak ada satupun hal yang membuat aku tampak perlu dipertahankan olehnya. Dan semua itu tidak menutup kemungkinan Mingyu untuk meninggalkan ku 'kan_?" Jun menggeram tertahan. Mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Ia ingin sekali memukul rahang Wonwoo jika saja ia tidak sadar bahwa Wonwoo adalah sahabat baiknya. Jun tidak mengerti cara berfikir Wonwoo seperti apa dan ia juga tidak mengerti bagaimana cara Wonwoo memandang Mingyu. Jun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, ia merasa berada pada titik kesabarannya. "Hey Jeon! Jika kau terus bicara seperti itu tampaknya seperti kau tidak benar-benar menyukai Mingyu selama ini." Wonwoo menautkan kedua alisnya, tidak mengerti maksud ucapan Jun. Jun mendecih, menatap tajam Wonwoo. "Aku ragu kalau sebenarnya bukan Mingyu yang ingin mencampakkan mu tapi kau yang berusaha mencampakkan Mingyu. Kau itu aneh, benar-benar aneh." Ujar Jun setelahnya beranjak, meninggalkan Wonwoo dengan sebuah payung yang digenggam olehnya sebelumnya.

.

.

Wonwoo menatap rel kereta yang berada dihadapannya, sesekali melirik jam tangan yang bergelung dilengan kirinya. Beranjak dari duduknya saat menyadari kereta yang akan ditumpanginya nyaris menepi. Menyerahkan sebuah tiket pada petugas yang berdiri tak jauh dari pintu kereta. Mengenyahkan tubuhnya diatas bangku kereta. Berselang 5 menit, kereta tersebut melaju membawa Wonwoo menuju kota yang berjarak 22 menit dari _Seoul_ , _Anyang_. Manik matanya menatap lekat pada ponselnya. Ia menunggu benda itu bergetar, menandakan sebuah pesan masuk namun tidak ada pergerakan yang berarti dari benda ditangannya tersebut. Wonwoo mengirimkan sebuah pesan pada Mingyu setengah jam sebelum ia pergi menuju _Anyang_. Wonwoo mengenyahkan rasa egoisnya memahami betul maksud ucapan Jun. Bagi Wonwoo Jun benar, bahwa bukan Mingyu yang berusaha untuk mencampakkannya akan tetapi dirinya dan ketakutannya yang berusaha mencampakkan Mingyu. Wonwoo kembali melirik ponselnya berharap Mingyu akan mengirimkan balasan. Ia memandang kosong pada layar ponselnya yang kini tampak meredup, menghela nafasnya kembali.

Pengumuman dari pengeras suara memenuhi setiap sudut gerbong kereta, Wonwoo menarik dirinya beranjak keluar dari gerbong. Menapakkan kakinya diatas lantai stasiun. Sejenak memandang kearah sekelilingnya, setelahnya beranjak keluar dari stasiun. Wonwoo buta akan kota itu, ia hanya berpegang pada alamat yang didapatkannya dari salah satu teman kampus Mingyu. Tangannya terulur menyerahkan lembaran kertas itu pada seorang pejalan kaki yang berada tak jauh dari stasiun kereta, mengeluarkan sebuah note dan menuliskan sebuah kalimat disana.

 _Bisa beri tau aku caranya pergi ke alamat ini?_

Wanita paruh baya dihadapannya tersenyum tipis, menunjukkan pada Wonwoo kendaraan yang akan membawanya menuju rumah Mingyu. Ia membungkuk sejenak sebelum beranjak menuju halte bus terdekat. Matanya masih memandang kosong pada jalan kota _Anyang_ yang tampak tak terlalu padat. Wonwoo menapaki kakinya pada jalan, menatap pada bus yang perlahan menjauh. Ia kembali meghela nafas, menatap pada perumahan yang berada tak jauh darinya.

Kakinya melangkah menyusuri setiap rumah yang berada disana, setelahnya berhenti tepat didepan sebuah rumah yang tak terlalu besar. Matanya menatap pada kertas yang berada digenggamannya dan kembali pada rumah itu. "Benar ini rumahnya." Gumamnya dalam hati. Wonwoo tampak menatap sekelilingnya, mencoba menemukan seseorang yang dapat membantunya, namun nihil jalan disekitarnya terlihat lengang dan sepi. Ia beranjak, menyentuh pagar rumah yang menjadi pembatas, mengetuk pelan pagar tersebut berharap pemilik rumah akan keluar.

Nyaris 15 menit Wonwoo terus mengetuk pagar rumah dihadapannya namun tidak ada satu pun orang yang keluar dari tempat itu. Ia mendesah pelan, menyenderkan tubuhnya pada tampak memerah diatas sana, senja. Wonwoo menatap kosong pada hamparan langit senja yang kemerahan, entah mengapa ia begitu menyukai suasana senja. Hal itu selalu membuatnya mengingat Mingyu. "Maaf, kau siapa?" Wonwoo menoleh, menatap gadis muda yang berdiri tak jauh darinya dengan sebuah kantung belanja yang bertengger ditangannya. Gadis itu memandang Wonwoo sedikit waspada mengingat jalan ditempatnya kini begitu tampak sepi. Wonwoo buru-buru tersadar, meraih note kecil yang berada disakunya. Menuliskan sesuatu pada note tersebut yang membuahkan gumaman _oh_ dari bibir gadis didepannya. "Kau mencari kak Mingyu. Dia sedang keluar untuk mengurus surat pindah kuliahnya. Tunggu didalam saja bagaimana?" ujar gadis itu. Wonwoo mengangguk setuju, melangkahkan kakinya memasuki rumah tersebut.

"Siapa nama mu kak?" ucap gadis tadi seraya menyodorkan segelas teh hangat pada Wonwoo. Wonwoo membungkuk sopan, kembali menuliskan sesuatu diatas notenya. "Oh, Jeon Wonwoo. Eh, tunggu sebentar. Jeon Wonwoo?!" gadis itu memekik tertahan, menatap Wonwoo dengan pandangan tidak percaya setelahnya meraih ponselnya. Gadis itu tampak menghubungi seseorang dari line telfonnya. Wonwoo menatapnya tak mengerti, setelahnya melemparkan senyuman canggung pada gadis yang kini kembali duduk diseberangnya. "Kau pacarnya kak Mingyu?" Wonwoo mengangguk ragu. Gadis diseberangnya tersenyum hangat.

Bunyi berdebum dari pintu yang terbuka secara paksa nyaris membuat Wonwoo terlonjak dari duduknya. Kedua manik matanya menatap tepat pada seorang pria yang berdiri tak jauh darinya, Mingyu. Pria berkulit _tan_ itu tampak menghela nafas lega, melangkahkan kakinya menuju Wonwoo setelahnya menepuk puncak kepala Wonwoo pelan. "Kau kenapa tidak bilang akan kesini?" Ujar Mingyu. Wonwoo terdiam, masih memandang Mingyu lekat. Setelahnya memberikan isyarat pada pemuda didepannya. " _Aku sudah mengirimi pesan ke ponselmu_." Mingyu menepuk dahinya sejenak, mengingat ia lupa membawa ponselnya saat hendak mengurus surat perpindahan kuliahnya. "Ikut aku." Ujarnya seraya menarik pergelangan tangan Wonwoo.

.

.

Wonwoo terdiam, pria itu tampak sibuk dengan fikirannya sendiri. Sesekali melirik Mingyu dari ekor matanya yang hanya menatap lekat sungai dihadapannya. Setelahnya kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada rerumputan yang tengah didudukinya saat ini. "Kau kesini sendiri?" Wonwoo mengangguk samar, Ia tau bahwa Mingyu tengah menatap kearahnya kini. "Ibu tau kau kesini?" Lagi, pria bersurai caramel itu mengangguk. Mingyu sudah terlalu dekat dengan kehidupan Wonwoo, ia bahkan memanggil orang tua dari Wonwoo dengan sebutan ibu dan ayah tanpa adanya tembok batasan diantara mereka. Bagi Wonwoo dan kedua orang tuanya Mingyu sudah seperti bagian dari keluarga mereka. Mingyu menghela nafas pelan, menjatuhkan telapak tangan kirinya diatas kepala Wonwoo yang tertunduk, menelusupkan jemarinya didalam helaian surai lembut Wonwoo. Setelahnya menarik bahu pria disampingnya itu mendekat kearahnya. "Maaf karena tidak berusaha untuk memperbaiki keadaan." Wonwoo masih menundukkan kepalanya, tak berniat menjawab ucapan Mingyu. "Kau marah?" Mingyu mencoba merendahkan wajahnya, mengikuti arah pandang Wonwoo yang semakin menunduk. "Wonwoo." Pria bersurai caramel itu menggeleng samar, mengangkat wajahnya menatap Mingyu dengan tatapan sendu. " _Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf karena bersikap seperti anak kecil. Kau boleh memukul ku kalau mau_." Mingyu terkekeh pelan, kembali mengusap kepala Wonwoo. "Aku tidak mau memukul mu. Aku rasa kita berdua salah, jadi tidak ada yang perlu minta maaf hanya perlu saling memaafkan kebodohan satu sama lain." Ucapnya. Wonwoo mengangguk, melemparkan senyuman tipis pada Mingyu. Manik mata keduanya kembali teralihkan pada semburat kemerahan langit kota yang terbias diatas air sungai didepan mereka. Keheningan menyelimuti keduanya, seakan mereka sibuk pada fikirannya masing-masing. Mingyu beranjak dari duduknya, menarik lengan Wonwoo untuk ikut beranjak. "Sudah sore, kita pulang." Ujarnya seraya tersenyum hangat, Wonwoo mengangguk menepuk belakang celananya guna menghilangkan debu yang menempel. Keduanya melangkah perlahan, meninggalkan semburat jingga dibalik punggung mereka. "Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Wonwoo menoleh, menatap Mingyu yang masih melangkah disampingnya. Mengagguk kecil. "Kenapa kau memilih bertahan bersama ku? Maksudku, bagaimana bisa kau tetap memutuskan bertahan bersama ku sedangkan kau selalu merasa aku akan meninggalkan mu? Kau sering merasa sesak jika kekhawatiran mu datang bukan?" Wonwoo terdiam sejenak, menghentikan langkahnya membuat Mingyu juga turut menghentikan langkahnya. Menjawab semua pertanyaan Mingyu dengan bahasa isyarat yang selalu dapat dipahami oleh Mingyu. Ia tersenyum setelahnya, mengecup singkat bibir Mingyu dan memeluk pria yang berada tepat didepannya itu erat. Mingyu tersenyum lembut, menarik Wonwoo kedalam pelukkannya semakin erat. Mengelus lembut punggung Wonwoo. Pemuda itu kembali menyadari satu hal mengenai hatinya, bahwa Wonwoo adalah rumah baginya tempat dimana Mingyu akan selalu kembali dan beristirahat disana. Sudut bibirnya kembali tertarik saat jawaban yang diberikan Wonwoo beberapa saat lalu kembali menguar dalam ingatanya. Jawaban yang nantinya akan selalu membuat Mingyu kembali jatuh pada pria yang kini berada dalam dekapannya. Mencintainya tanpa sebab dan syarat.

" _Karena kumiliki semua yang aku butuhkan saat aku bersama mu dan ketika aku menyadarinya dan memandang sekelilingku aku tidak dapat berbohong bahwa aku melihat hidup yang indah, karena itu aku memilih untuk bertahan bersama mu."_

* * *

Chit chat : Crypt14 balik lg bawa ff 1shoot masih meanie couple ini xD sebelumnya mau blng makasih bnyk buat respon dr ff The Dream Walkernya next chapt lg dlm pembuatan ya xD. Oh iya aku mau minta maaf buat Wonwoo stan klo d'ff ini kesannya Wonwoo dbikin gak sesuai bgt sma karakter dia atau menye atau alay atau kecewean atau atau atau x'D ini abis bkin ff ini aku kena tempelengan dr om cuming dia kesel bgt Wonwoo'a dbikin menye begini yah maklum dia big fans Wonwoo x'D pokok'a aku minta maaf sebesar2'a deh sma fans dede Wonwoo krn dede Wonwoo'a udh aku nistain senista nista'a ya x'D. Aku sadar diri klo respon'a nggak sebagus ff yg berasal dr ide om cuming hikseu~ ini debut asli ff ide aku om cuming nggak ikutan xD dia cuma edit yg typo2 aja krn aku lg sibuk sma tugas kuliah xD pas baca lngsung dpt WA dr dia yg isi'a nyumpah2 x'D kampret kan om cuming. nggak bnyk basa basi deh aku'a yg jelas please tinggalin jejak kalian d'ff ini ya kasianin lah aku yg jarinya udh pada bengkak kbnyakkan neken tuts keyboard x'D /ngemis. Last, thx for feedback dr semua ff aku ya dear laff yah :*

salam,

Crypt14


End file.
